Kayora: The Sailor of Disguise
by Silver Shadow
Summary: Kayora is just a normal girl who loves Japanese Anime and reads mangas. But when she finds a special key, her life is never the same...
1. Kayora's Key

This is my first fic so please, try not to flame me ok? I'm not very creative but this idea came to mind. I'll get up the next chapter as soon as I come up with more ideas, ok? If you have any suggestions for this fic, e-mail them to me at [trlc20@hotmail.com][1] Thanks!

' ' Means thinking

" " Means saying or talking

'I can't wait until school ends' thought Kayora, fidgeting in her seat.She stared up at the clock, seeing it was 2:15.'The bell should ring at any moment' she thought to herself, watching to the clock closely.As the clock struck 2:30, the bell rang dismissing all of the school classes."Yes!" thought Kayora out loud.She picked up her things and went to her locker and spun it open.Grabbing her books, she slammed her locker shut and practically ran out of the door.She started to walk a bit slower as she went along the path.'I hope they have it there.I'm pretty sure that I'm one of the first to arrive' she thought.At last she arrived.It was the local comic store.She went in and found nobody there.Kayora approached the counter with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and how may I help you?" asked the clerk.He looked at her, almost as if judging her.

"Well, I was hoping that you got the new Sailor Moon manga that came out today.Do you have it?" she asked.

"One second, let me check in the back" he replied still looking her over.Kayora didn't have a good feeling about him but she just pushed the thought away as she waited patiently for the clerk to return.

Meanwhile in the back of the store…

'Have I found the destined one?Is she the one I've been searching for?' thought the clerk.He quickly picked up the new manga and then turned his sights to the necklace.'Only one way to find out though…' he thought as he picked up the glowing necklace.He placed the necklace inside of a small plastic jewelry bag and placed both items in a plastic bag.He then went back outside. 

"That will be $9 please." Said the clerk.Kayora searched through her bag for her wallet and finally produced a bent up five dollar bill and some one dollar bills. She handed the clerk the money and left with a smile on her face.'God, I hope I'm right about her.' Thought the clerk to himself as he went to the back of the store.

Kayora practically ran home.When she got home, she immediately ran up to her room and dropped everything but the bag containing the manga.She quickly dumped the contents of the bag on her bag.Two objects fell onto her bed.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up the plastic bag.She opened the bag and found what was inside.It was a golden necklace with a small key pendant.The key was also golden and had a small crystal placed in its center.

"Wow, it's so pretty…" she said staring in awe.She quickly put it on and ran to her dresser mirror.

"I think I'll wear this to school tomorrow." She said looking at it happily.She then took the necklace off and placed it carefully in her jewelry box.

"Kayora! Dinner!" called her mother.

"Coming!" she replied.As she ran down the stairs, the key began to glow.

"Mmm…that was good…" said Kayora looking pleased.

"Glad you liked it dear.Now go upstairs and do your homework," said her mother.

"Aww…Do I have to?" she asked as her smile turned into a frown.

"Yes you do, now go! You know how important your grades are to your future! I'm not going to be accepting an 80 for the next report card, you hear me?!" replied her mother.

"Alright, I'm going," said Kayora looking sad.'I don't want to do my homework.I keep my grades up but what's the use if she's just going to keep putting me down? I guess I'll just keep trying and maybe she'll stop bothering me one of these days…' thought Kayora to herself.'Nah, what am I thinking! This is my mother we're talking about, she'll never stop bothering me until I leave the house! She'll probably still bother me after that but not as much I guess…'Kayora sighed as she turned the doorknob to her room.She stared wide eyed at what was on her bed.

   [1]: mailto:trlc20@hotmail.com



	2. Shadow Power!

Here's part 2 of my fic.I've decided to make my font bigger because when I viewed it I found it to be incredibly hard to read.Please review this story.I need at least 3 reviews to go on.Please review!I'm begging you!I also forgot the disclaimer on my last part so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters that are part of it.I do happen to like the characters that I have made up though and would appreciate it if you did not take my characters without giving me some kind of credit.Thank you.

Ok, then here's part 2 of "Kayora the Anime Replacement"

There, floating above her bed was the key necklace.It was glowing with a golden hue with the gem in its center glowing brighter than anything else.Suddenly, a light shone brightly from the gem in the key's center onto her bed.It got brighter and brighter, and after a while Kayora had to cover her eyes from the blinding light.Finally, when the light died down, there stood a strangely familiar figure.The figure was a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.It was sitting on her bed looking at her and its surroundings.Finally it spoke."Thank you for releasing me.I've been I that key for months now and I really needed to get out." spoke the cat.Kayora just stood there with her jaw hanging.

"I'm terribly sorry, I haven't introduced myself.My name is Luna." said the cat.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" she barely got out. 

"Well, you see, I could only be released if the person who had this key was actually the chosen one." said Luna.

"Chosen one?" asked Kayora still trying to get over the shock that she was speaking to a cat.

"Yes, the chosen one or as we usually call you, Sailor Shadow." replied Luna.

"Sailor Shadow?" said Kayora, deeply confused at this point.Then it all came to her.'That name, Luna and the crescent moon…it can't be…' She thought as she looked at Luna again.'She can't be Sailor Moon's guardian, Sailor Moon is a cartoon!Though here she is, sitting on my bed talking to me.I must be imaging things.' Kayora thought to herself.

"Yes, Sailor Shadow.She was the Sailor Scout that was found much later in the future.She is needed now though." said Luna.

"Okay, wait you're saying that I'm Sailor Shadow and that I'm needed.You're also saying that you're Luna, a black talking cat from the cartoon series Sailor Moon.I-"

"That's where you're wrong, Kayora." interrupted Luna."The series you know as Sailor Moon is actually happening in another dimension.The cartoon you watch every day is just part of the story."

"Oh boy, so you're saying that Sailor Moon is actually real and so are the Sailor Scouts and the villains." said a very confused Kayora. 

"Yes and now the Sailor Scouts need your help!A new trouble is here and it already had all of the Sailor Scouts.I was lucky to escape.You were the only Sailor that was not kidnapped because you were not discovered yet in this dimension." Luna said.The disbelieving look on Kayora face made her speak up again."Look, if you don't believe me then I'll have to prove it to you." sighed Luna as she reached for the key. 

She handed Kayora the necklace with the key pendant."Take it and shout 'Shadow Power'" said Luna.

"Erm…ok I guess" said Kayora."Shadow Power!"

Immediately a transformation took place.When it ended, there stood Kayora dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform.The skirt and bow on her uniform was black and the skirt was trimmed with silver thread.Her brooch was also silver along with the silver belt around her waist."This is not what I was expecting" said Kayora as she looked at herself in her dresser mirror.

"Well, since I seem to be a Sailor Scout, don't I get some kind of training?" asked Kayora looking at Luna.

"Well, yes but now there's no time for that." the cat replied.

"Why not?" asked Kayora

"Because of that." Said Luna as she pointed to what was outside of her window.Hovering over some taller buildings was a figure she thought looked somewhat familiar.

"We must go now.Follow me." said Luna as she motioned for Kayora to follow her. 

Hm…so what do you think is going to happen to Sailor Shadow?Ideas are always welcome.Send them to me at [trlc20@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:trlc20@hotmail.com



	3. Sailor Shadow's First Battle!

Hi!I'm sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner.As you may have noticed, I've changed the title to "Kayora: The Sailor of Disguise".I think it suits the story a bit better.I might revise the other chapters soon.Read on!

By the way: I don't own Sailor Moon.There you go.

Kayora followed Luna as she motioned for her to open the window.Kayora was somewhat unsure about what Luna was going to do but she opened it anyway.Luna then jumped out of the window and landed on all fours."Jump!" she cried.

"Are you crazy!?" Kayora screamed.

"Just trust me," replied Luna.

Kayora lifted herself to the windowsill.She looked down and saw that she was somewhat high up.'I'm crazy!I can't do this!' she thought as she panicked.Then she looked up and saw the looming figure destroying the city.Her face became serious.'I have to do this.It's for my own good' she thought as she jumped quickly.To her surprise she landed on her feet without much problem and followed Luna.

"Where do we go now?" asked Kayora.

"To where that is," said Luna pointing to the figure.

She followed Luna for a while until they finally came to the site where the figure was hovering over.It was attacking the city and causing all kinds of chaos.The figure looked somewhat familiar to Kayora though.He had short, cropped blonde hair and was pretty tall.She could've sworn that she had seen him somewhere before but just couldn't place it. 

Luna motioned for Kayora to hide behind a piece rock that had obviously fallen from a nearby building.

"Who is he?" asked Kayora.

"You don't recognize him?" said Luna."He is Jadeite, one of Prince Endymion's former generals.He was put under a spell by Queen Beryl a while back and was destroyed because of it.The enemy must have resurrected him somehow."

"Oh!Now I remember!He was in the first Sailor Moon series on television and he was also in the first manga," said Kayora, finally recognizing the figure.

Luna just nodded.Finally, after watching Jadeite destroy some more of the nearby buildings, she spoke."We should go now.But I wonder…" Luna said."Why is he using water like attacks?I thought he could only use attack that the Negaverse supplied.He looks as though he is using attacks that are similar to Mercury's.I wonder…"

"Yeah, that seems somewhat odd that he's using water attacks," said Kayora.'They really do look like Sailor Mercury's attacks…' thought Kayora.

"There's no more time.You need to show yourself to him.Don't show your fear.Though Jadeite can be defeated, he should not be given any advantages.He can become quite powerful," advised Luna.

"I'll be careful.Thanks," said Kayora as she came out from behind the rock.

She walked over to the area where Jadeite was currently destroying a comic store."You!Stop this at once!" shouted Kayora.

Jadeite turned around and was surprised at what he saw.'I thought he got rid of all of the Sailor Scouts.Oh well, I guess he forgot one.' He thought to himself."And who are you?Another Sailor brat I presume." Said Jadeite mockingly.

"I am Sailor Shadow!I will, uh, right wrongs and, uh, defeat evil!And that means you!"shouted Kayora, desperately trying to remember what the Sailor Scouts usually said to introduce themselves."Stop this destruction right now or I'll have to use force!"

"Oh really?" said Jadeite."And what exactly are you going to do to me?Wave around a wand and hope for the best?I might as well get rid of you now, you sorry excuse for a human.While I'm at it, I might as well collect your jewel.Maybe he'll let me keep it for doing him a favor."

"He?Who's he?And what do you mean by jewel?" asked Kayora in confusion."And for your information, I a-"Kayora was cut off when Jadeite cried, "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!".Almost instantly, a thick fog covered the area.

"What?Huh?" said Kayora.'Why did he just use one of Mercury's attacks?I can't see him anywhere.' Thought Kayora to herself.Suddenly, she heard the faint cry of "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody".She couldn't see anything as she frantically looked around to see where it came from.Then, she felt a cold sharp pain at her side as icy streams of water hit her.She fell to the ground and held her sides, shivering from the coldness of the blast.As the fog lifted, Luna saw what had happened.Jadeite was standing right over Kayora, looking at her.She saw Kayora on the ground.Luna ran over to her and nudged her, motioning for her to get back up.Jadeite picked up the kitty.

"So, you think you can take me on too, huh?" he said mockingly.He realized after a few moments though that he recognized the kitty."You!" he said as he lifted her up to meet his face."You!You're that stupid cat that helped Sailor Moon before.You should know.Tell me, where are they?" asked Jadeite."It would be wise to tell me or you may end up like your little friend here," he said as he motioned to Kayora, who was still recovering from the blast.

"Meow?" replied Luna, hoping that maybe he would be fooled.

"Don't play that game with me cat!You know where they are don't you?If you don't talk, I'll have to make you talk.And I know you wouldn't like it if I forced you to." He growled looking straight at Luna.

Luna looked around frantically as to what she should do.Her eyes finally stopped on Kayora, who was finally getting up.She kept staring at her in amazement, which caused Jadeite to look her way too.

"Oh no you don't!" said Jadeite as he dropped the cat.He was preparing to attack again when Kayora finally stood up completely.She looked around wearily and spotted Luna.She rushed over to her seeing that she was tending to a wound.

" Luna!Are you all right?" asked Kayora.

"Yes, I'm fine.Just a slight bruise from Jadeite when he gripped me.You must go and attack him.Shout 'Shadow Lunar Eclipse' and try to form a ball of energy with your hands," said Luna.

Kayora nodded and turned to face Jadeite."Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he shouted as the streams of water came after her.She dodged the blast by a hair and turned to attack him.'I hope this works.' She thought to herself.She saw that Jadeite was preparing for another attack so she tried to form a ball of energy with her hands.It worked and a ball of black energy formed between them, growing bigger and bigger.

"Shadow Lunar Eclipse!" she shouted as she threw the ball of energy at him.The ball flew quickly towards its target, turning shining silver just before it hit him.The energy hit Jadeite directly in the chest.He staggered a bit before falling to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You'll pay for that," he finally said after a while.He got up slowly and looked at Kayora with evil in his eyes."You shouldn't have done that brat.Now you'll pay."

Kayora looked at him with some fear in her eyes.'No she thought to herself.Don't give him advantages.Don't show any fear,' she thought to herself.She steadied herself and started to form another ball of energy with her hands.Jadeite started to power up for his next attack as well.

"Shadow Lunar Eclipse!" shouted Kayora as another ball of energy was shot straight towards Jadeite.He didn't have enough time to dodge and was too weak to take any more hits.He turned into a pile of dust that blew away with the wind.A blue jewel floated over the pile and floated over to Kayora.It fell into her hands and she looked at it wonderingly.'I wonder what this is…' she thought.'I'll ask Luna, she probably knows.'

Hm…What do you think?What is this blue jewel for and why was Jadeite able to use the powers of Sailor Mercury?By the way, please know that I probably spelt Jadeite wrong throughout the whole story.I don't really know how to spell it but oh well.I'll come out with the next chapters when I come up with more ideas.Remember that ideas are always welcome, just send them to [trlc20@hotmail.com][1]. Oh and please, REVIEW ME!Well, until next time.Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:trlc20@hotmail.com



End file.
